


What Big Eyes You Have

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Jack comes face to face with a werewolf





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tw100 prompt: Stalk

As Jack stared looked at the large grey werewolf that had been stalking him he knew he was screwed... And not in the good sexy way.

He didn't even have a gun, having dropped it in the swamp.

He didn't care that the werewolf would eat him, but he had to find Ianto. Every month, Ianto traveled to this swamp and this time Jack had followed him.

The werewolf looked at Jack and moved close. He walked close to Jack and instead of biting, he nuzzled Jack's neck.

As Jack looked into the werewolf's big blue eyes, realization dawned.

'Ianto?'


End file.
